A snow day
by 6adorabloodthirsty9
Summary: Italy and Germany are out in the snow training. Sounds innocent right? Well what happens when Prussia and France kidnap Italy? Confessions are made, and other...things... may happen... maybe... Please enjoy! ;3 rated M for possible later chapters.


" D-doitsu! Come on lets'a go inside its'a cold out'a here! " I looked at Germany with my best puppy dog eyes. But he wouldn't budge.

" Nein, ve must finish zis training. " I pouted on the log next to Germany, all of a sudden I felt a warm, scruffy, blue material wrap around my shoulders. The cold air and snow stopped pressing against my back, I looked at Germany with wide eyes.

" Doitsu wont you get'a cold without your'a jacket? " Germany looked at me and I finally saw him smile. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, Even more beautiful than pasta.

" Nein, I von't get cold out here. Just please don't run off zis time. I'm getting tired of chasing you away from ze tents, und ze cats. "  
I smiled at Germany. ' he is so nice when he's not'a yelling at me. He should'a smile a more, its'a so prettiful! ' We sat there by the fire without speaking for a while, Then I got bored.

" Doitsu your'a it. " I poked Germany in the shoulder and ran off throught the woods. I ran a little ways and then stopped to hide behind a bush. ' Doitsu will'a never find'a me here! This is such a good'a hiding spot! ' Off in the distance I heard foot steps, I thought it was Doitsu but then I saw a bit of blue fabric. I looked at the jacket around my shoulders. ' It'a cant be Germany because Im'a wearing his jacket. Maybe I should come out and say hello? ' I jumped out from the bush and found myself looking in to bright red eyes. But I saw a pair of bright blue eyes right behind him. ' What are France and Prussia doing'a here? '

" Hey your'a Doitsu's older fratello! HEY! Francy-pants your'a here to! " Prussia looked at france and started laughing, he was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.

" Francy-pants! Vat kind of name is zat?! Keseseseses. "

" Francy-pants, why is your'a face like a tomato? Oh yea and why are you guys'a here anyway? " Prussia wiped his eyes and got up, he was slightly out of breath from laughing. I widened my eyes. " Are you guys here to play tag with me and Doitsu too? " France and Prussia looked at each other, then back at me.

"Uh wee..sure why not." The red-eyed Prussian looked back at the blue eyed Frenchmen, there was a pause until footsteps resounded through the forest and Germany's deep voice as well. The two men grabbed me by my upper arms and began to pull me away quickly.

" DOITSU! DOITSU HURRY AND COME OVER HERE! YOUR'A FRATELLO IS TAKING A'ME AWAY! " Germany's footsteps got faster and louder, His deep voice once again rang out through the forest.

" ITALY! ZIS IS VHY YOU NEED TO STAY BY ME! " The burly German ran as fast as he could, but knowing his brother he wouldn't catch them. I turned my head towords france. " Francy-pants where'a are we going? I want to stay with'a Doitsu. " The two kept running, taking me along with them even though I asked to be put down many times. Eventually I gave up and fell asleep, doitsu's footsteps growing faint as he ran out of breath. ' If only I had stayed with my doitsu...'  
~~~~~~~~~[ Germany pov]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran as fast as I could after Italy but my bruder was to fast for me to catch up. ' France iz with zem, I hope he dosen't do anything to him. ' I pushed my self harder than I ever had, for... Italy. I slowed running, and fell to my knees on the snowy forest floor and for the first time in my life I cried. ' I love him. I see that now, but will I ever get to tell him? ' I put my head in my hands and cried at the thought of not being able to tell the small pasta loving Italian that I loved him. I raised my head from my hands and wiped my gloved hands across my blue eyes. I raised my self to my feet and once again began to run, even faster than before. ' I vill not give up, I vill tell him zat I love him. '

I ran for hours before I found anything resembling a hideout. I woud have passed it but I saw a sign that said- ' Bad touch-trio secret base ' In bright blue letters. I walked up to the entrance of the cave and peered inside, what I saw horrified me. Italy was in a dog house with a collar that was attached to the dog house by a leash. ' How dare ze treat him like zis. My own bruder! Ze are in for a rude awakening. ' I saw a plug to the t.v. not that far away from where I was hiding. I silently reached out to unplug the t.v. but I stopped when I heard what Italy was singing.

" Eyebrows, eyebrows swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cause they'a are so awesome. Eyebrows, Eyebrows swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cause they'a are so awesome, Pretty big and pretty white they beat'a polarbear in a fight like an underwater unicorn they've gotta kick- "  
Spain got up and smacked Italy on the head, My blood started to boil. ' Zey are treating him like a dog! ' I quickly unplugged the cord and went back to my hiding spot. Prussia yelled at France and then proceeded to kick him off the couch. " OI! Frenchie go fix ze t.v. Ze most awesome me doesn't feel like moving. "

" Why not make Spain do it? I always 'ave to fix et! " But France got up anyways and came to plug the t.v. back in. Once he got to arms length I punched him in his perfectly preportioned nose. He was out cold with just one punch. When he didn't come back my brother kicked Spain off the couch.

" Go get Italy for me, I want to bug him into telling me stuff about my younger bruder. And plus that idiot Frenchie hasn't come back yet so I am like totally bored. " I looked at Italy, he was cowering in the dog house. After Spain smacked him he hadn't said anything. My heart quickened as the Spaniard got closer to the red haired Italian. Spain started kicking the dog house trying to get Italy to come out. Prussia must have got bored of watching Spain attempt to get Italy out of the dog house, He pushed spain out of the way and the brown eyed spaniard fell to the floor not to far from where I was hiding. Thinking quickly I pulled him to where I was standing and we had a quiet duel. He punched me in the face a few times and I got him in the gut once or twice.

Eventually I got him in the side of the head and he fell against the side of the cave and slumped over. I bent down to check his pulse. ' It's zere but just barely. Now to save Italy. ' Turnning my attention back to the two my eyes almost fell out at the sight. Italy was sitting on my brothers lap his head resting on Prussia's lean chest, My brother was petting Italy's head as Italy softly snored. ' How dare he cuddle my engel, How I wish that vas me. ' Italy opened his goregous brown orbs and looked into Prussia's red hot ones. He leaned his head up towards Prussia's and whispered something in his ear. My brother looked kind of hurt but smiled at him kindly.  
" Your doitsu is hiding over there in the corner. Did you know that he punched your big brother France a few minutes ago and France didn't do anything to him. " I walked out from my hiding spot and into the light so they could see me.

" Zat isn't true and you know zat bruder. You stole him from me and I came to get him back. " My brother looked at me smugly and turned his head to Italy.

" Do you want to leave the presence of the most awesome me and leave with my younger bruder? Remember he hurt him so bad that he couldn't come back. " I looked in to the eyes of the one that I love and made a split second decision.

" Italy, It is ok if you stay with him if that is vat makes you happy but just know that I- I- I love you. "  
~~~~~~~[ Prussia's pov ]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at my younger brother in shock, ' Wow he actually had the nerve to say it, zat is most totally awesome. ' My brother closed his crystal blue eyes and turned to leave when Italy called out to him. Italy tried to get up but I held him to me not wanting him to go to my brother.

" DOITSU! WAIT! I LOVE'A YOU TO! " My brother stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at us. ' Oh my god, Is he crying? What a baby.. '  
In my suprise I let go of Italy and he ran to my brother, I got up and walked over to them.

" Yo, baby bruder. Good job the most awesome me is totally proud of you, no hard feelings? " My brother turned his head towards me. His eyes ice cold. He opened his mouth and spit at my feet.

" Nein, but stay avay from Italy. I dont vant to do zis again. " I nodded my head and whent back to the couch. My brother left with the small Italian in tow. I laughed after I knew my brother was out of hearing range. Of course I was going to try again, I mean to see my brother embarass himself like that was hilarious...


End file.
